Aishiteru
by RevSue
Summary: Written by two of us. Clarisse is asked to travel to Kyoto, Japan, to open a Genovian Consulate there.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. We make no money from this work of fiction. All references to ANYTHING Japanese are courtesy of djools, all mistakes in anything are mine!_

"Your Majesty? Here's another letter from Prime Minister Sakamoto. If you recall, he was at your right hand at the State dinner in San Francisco last month. He's pleading for you to personally open the Genovian Consulate in Kyoto, Japan, next April. The renovations of the building should be completed by then, he thinks." Charlotte put the letter, which had been neatly typed on beautifully-decorated stationery, down in front of Queen Clarisse.

"Go to Japan?" Her pen poised over the letter she had been signing, the queen looked up in surprise.

"Well, he IS giving you nine months' notice." Charlotte smiled. "And you have already agreed to open a consulate there."

"And you would like to go to Japan," Clarisse nodded.

Charlotte blushed. "That's not what I meant ..." she protested feebly.

"But you WOULD like to go?"

Hesitating only briefly, Charlotte nodded. "Yes, your Majesty, I WOULD like to go. Especially in April, as that is when the cherry blossoms are out and I've been told that is a truly magnificent sight!"

"Then we shall go to Japan."

"Your Majesty, we will be landing in Tokyo in a few moments." Joseph leaned over the back of her seat and spoke quietly to Clarisse who smiled briefly at him.

"Thank you," she said. "What is the weather like?"

"A beautiful day, madam. Warmer than usual."

Clarisse smiled again. "Is Charlotte awake?"

"Yes, I was just speaking with her. Shall I have her come up?"

Nodding, Clarisse practised the Japanese which Joseph had been attempting to teach Charlotte and herself over the last few months. "Doumo arigato."

Joseph nodded approvingly. "Well done, your Majesty." Then, as he turned away, he murmured, "Aishiteru."

Clarisse, although she had no idea what Joseph had said to her any more than she had been able to ascertain the meaning all the times he had said it after every Japanese lesson, nevertheless felt a quickening of her pulse at the sound of his husky voice as he said that particular word. She was definitely going to have to ask someone while she was here in Japan just what Joseph was saying, as she had never heard it on any of her practice CD's or during any state addresses she had listened to while attempting to learn the Japanese language! Doubtless it was another way of saying 'I'll see you later' or some such nonsense. Then Charlotte was slipping into the seat across from her and doing up her seatbelt in preparation for the landing. Pushing aside her musings about the mysterious Japanese word and about her inexplicable yearnings with regards to Joseph himself which she was constantly having to fight, Clarisse concentrated on Charlotte's words about the officials with whom she would be meeting shortly.

"Prime Minister Sakamoto will be at the airport with his wife. Anna Enomoto will also be there, of course."

Clarisse nodded at the mention of the young woman who had come to Genovia for a brief visit the previous September after hearing that the queen had agreed to personally open the consulate in Kyoto. Anna, the daughter of the governor of Kyoto, had been studying in France and had stopped in Genovia on her way home to offer her services to the queen while on the State visit to Japan. After meeting first with Joseph, then with Charlotte and finally with Clarisse herself, Anna had been thrilled to accept the position of personal assistant and translator to Clarisse, alongside Charlotte, of course, for the week-long visit which had been scheduled.

"There is a very brief ceremony of welcome at the airport, then you have an audience with their Majesties the Emperor and Empress at the Imperial Palace. This evening, there is the formal dinner at the State Guest House in Akasaka which the Emperor and Empress will attend, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto. Lord and Lady Delaney will be hosting with you, of course." Clarisse nodded at the mention of the Genovian Ambassador to Japan. Charlotte continued, "The Governor of Kyoto, Mr. Enomoto, was invited, but it was decided that he would remain in Kyoto to await your arrival there. His daughter, Anna, is taking his place on the guest list." Charlotte quickly ran through the schedule for that day. "You are staying at the State Guest House tonight, tomorrow there are more meetings planned for the morning, you have been invited to lunch with the Emperor and Empress at the Imperial Palace, then we leave on Genovia One for Kyoto mid-afternoon."

"Well, I knew it would be busy ..." Clarisse sighed. "If Anna is to be at the dinner tonight, have you been invited, too, Charlotte?"

"I'm not imp..."

"Charlotte, you are an important person! You are vital to me, you know that."

"Anna will be there because of her relationship to the Governor."

"I would like you to be there because of your relationship to me." Clarisse said firmly. She noted Charlotte's wide almost panicked look, and smiled. "If you must, you may think of it as work and you may take notes with regards to the discussion around the planting of the cherry trees with which I understand we will be gifted when we leave. I would also like some suggestions for a formal Japanese garden to be installed in the palace in Genovia. You know how much I love different gardens."

Charlotte nodded, but the worried look didn't leave her eyes. She much preferred being in the background, making sure that everything was running smoothly. Being one of the guests at a formal state dinner had never been an aspiration of hers. At least Her Majesty was giving her some options for conversation. Then she realized the queen was speaking again.

"You would be more than welcome to remain at my side, of course, but perhaps Anna ...?"

"Right!" Charlotte was relieved. She had forgotten Anna in her agitation over having to attend herself.

Clarisse frowned, carefully hiding the teasing light in her eyes by lowering them. "You don't need to sound as though the last thing on earth you want to do is have to stay with me during a dinner, Charlotte."

"Oh, no, your Majesty, please forgive me! That thought never crossed ..." Charlotte was horrified.

Interrupting her aide's spate of words, Clarisse laughed lightly. "I am teasing you, Charlotte."

Joseph appeared at that moment. "Your Majesty? We have landed, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh!" Both women were startled, as they had been so busy that they had not been aware that the airplane had landed and was already stopped at the terminal.

As with most State visits, Clarisse found that the time went very quickly that day. She had been as delighted to renew her acquaintance with Anna Enomoto at the airport as Charlotte had been. Joseph, of course, had been close by at all times as well, standing at the doorway of the Take-no-Ma, Imperial Palace, while Clarisse met with their Majesties the Emperor and Empress of Japan. The Take-no-Ma, or Audience Room, was a restful room with comfortable arm chairs and occasional tables. Charlotte and Anna waited in the hallway, renewing their earlier friendship. There were fifteen years between them, and they had been raised and lived most of their lives on different continents, but the two were amazingly compatible and had been from the moment they had first met. Among the topics of conversation they had had both in Genovia and now here in Japan was one very dear to both of their hearts ... 'what EXACTLY is the relationship between Joseph and Queen Clarisse?' and 'what can WE do to promote that relationship?' Charlotte wasn't exactly clear as to how Anna even knew Joseph's name, let alone that the relationship between the Queen of Genovia and her Head of Security seemed to be a little closer than one would normally expect. Charlotte, herself, had seen the two dancing privately in San Francisco last year, and since then had seen many exchanged looks and covert if circumspect touches, but she was not aware that anyone else in Genovia was privy to the knowledge or even the belief that the two were linked by more than mere accident or position.

Then the audience was over, and Clarisse's entourage moved to the State Guest-House where an elaborate welcoming ceremony complete with red carpets inside and out welcomed the Queen of Genovia and her party to Tokyo. The State Guest-House in Tokyo was a western-style palace of dazzling splendour, surrounded by lush greenery. Clarisse was most impressed, but Anna leaned forward and whispered, "Just wait until you see the consulate in Kyoto, your Majesty."

"I'm looking forward to it."

O o O o O o

The next day, the Genovian delegation landed in Kyoto and were met by Anna's father, the Governor of Kyoto. The Genovian Ambassador to Japan and his family had been in residence in the Genovian Embassy in Tokyo for three years now, and they all had come to Kyoto with Clarisse and her entourage for the official dedication of the consulate the following day. It was obvious that everyone was very anxious to show the Queen the new consulate and to see what she thought of it. The newly-appointed Consul General, Francois Poire and his wife Eugenia, had arrived from Genovia that morning, and appeared to be delighted with their new home. The entire group was going to the grounds of the Old Imperial Palace following the dedication ceremony for a traditional hanami, or cherry blossom viewing picnic. Anna had received special permission for the use of the Kyoto Old Imperial Palace from the Imperial Household Agency while in Tokyo.

Clarisse was awed as she stepped into the newly-renovated consulate. She had seen many magnificent buildings, but the work done on this one was superb. As with other buildings in the area, great effort had been made to use the best of Japanese handicraft and traditions in the renovations. Located on the banks of the Kamo River in an area of the city which was presently being reclaimed for other consulates and next to the Old Imperial Palace, the Genovian Consulate was located not far from where the Kyoto State Guest House was to be built. The Prime Minister's Office, upon deciding to build a Japanese-style State Guest House, had hoped that by making it possible to host state guests from abroad in an atmosphere and style which reflect Japanese culture, guests' understanding of Japan would deepen. It had been decided after only a few meetings that the Genovian Consulate would do likewise. At first glance, Clarisse was very glad indeed that that decision had been made.

The gleaming hardwood floors in the entrance where everyone removed their shoes gave way to tatami mats, made from rushes, spread over the floors of the formal banquet room and the audience rooms. Scattered here and there were floor lamps made of hand-polished cherry wood and rice paper, casting warm and beautiful lights. They all had wooden top panels which created a spectacular light pattern, sending soft shafts of indiret light upward. Muted cherry blossoms had been painted on the rice paper, looking like ghosts of the real beauty outside the windows.

The formal banquet room off to one side had a long polished table down the length, quite low to the ground. Clarisse eyed it for a moment, askance, wondering if she would have to kneel at the banquet, but then she saw the sunken part underneath the table. Every detail of the room was spectacular. Not only was the interior of the consulate stunning at first glance, but Clarisse could see a beautifully-landscaped garden through the huge glass windows along one wall, very unlike the unfinished gardens behind the consulate in San Francisco upon her arrival there. Beyond the stone and bamboo wall at the foot of the garden, she caught glimpses of the Kamo River and the many trees in the grounds of the Old Imperial Palace.

Stepping closer to the windows, Mr. Enomoto pointed out the many stone statues, benches, lanterns, urns and stepping stones, as well as the concrete paths with little stones embedded in them in painstaking patterns. "Masonry is a revered skill in Japan, your Majesty," he said.

"Would you like to see the gardens before the rest of the consulate, your Majesty?" Anna asked.

"Oh, yes!" Clarisse responded, smiling thankfully at the other woman.

The party moved out to the gardens, and walked along the path and over the curved bridge. Anna showed Clarisse the 'shishi-odoshi' at one edge of the water garden. "The deer scarer was originally developed by Japanese farmers to scare off deer and boar from crops. It was later used in gardens as their movement provided an element of change. As the water flows from the bamboo spout, the knocking portion fills and spills the water creating a rhythmic knocking sound as it hits a rock. Placed where it is at the edge of the water garden, it creates an eye-catching fountain and provides a serene rhythmic sound."

"Almost sounds like a gunshot to me," Joseph commented under his breath to Charlotte. "Not exactly soothing or serene to someone of MY profession!"

Upon re-entering the consulate to continue her tour, Clarisse was introduced to the two young women who would be acting as her ladies' maids for her stay in Japan. "Konnichiwa."

Yuki and Aiko, twin sisters, were both excited and almost overwhelmed at the honour they felt being chosen for this duty. They bowed to Clarisse and chorused in English, "Konnichiwa. Hello, your Majesty!" They told Clarisse that the seamstresses had arrived earlier from Tokyo with the crimson kimono-silk piece goods, or tanmono, she had chosen the day before, along with the pattern for the evening dress chosen, and that they were already hard at work sewing the dress so that Clarisse could wear the gown for the state dinner she would be hosting the night before her party left Kyoto. Clarisse smiled her thanks.

"Oh," added Yuki, beaming at the queen. "we also have spread out on your bed the yukata you have been presented from the mercery here in Kyoto."

"Yukata?" Clarisse questioned.

"Informal kimono, rather like lounging pyjamas," Anna inserted. "Shall we carry on with the tour, your Majesty?"

"By all means." She turned to Yuki and Aiko and carefully said, "Doumo arigato, Aiko. Doumo arigato, Yuki."

The two young women smiled and bowed repeatedly, backing themselves out of the room.

The upstairs of the consulate was as spectacular as the lower floor, Clarisse thought, her eyes taking in the delicate silk-screened panels on some walls, the beautifully painted murals on dividers or sliding walls, the painstakingly-carved wood accents on the walls and around the doorways, and the light, open airiness of all the rooms. When the basic tour was over, the other officials departed until the evening reception. Clarisse was shown her suite, and had to bite back a cry of pleasure seeing a soft black linen kimono on her bed patterned with bright red cherries and vivid green leaves, with a wide red sash to match. "This is the yukata?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Anna grinned at Charlotte, too. "We had one made up for you, too, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked surprised and pleased. "Thank you! I mean ... um ...doumo arigato!"

That reminded Clarisse of the question she had to ask Anna. "Anna, could you tell me what 'aishiteru' means?"

Anna stared wonderingly at Clarisse for a moment before saying softly, "Joseph said that to you, did he not?"

Surprised, Clarisse nodded and said, "Often. I almost got the impression at times, well, it seemed as if he wanted to hear it back from me. He would never tell me what it means, but I thought it might be 'good night' or 'sweet dreams' or something ..."

Anna grinned. "Or something. Actually, your Majesty, it means 'I love you'."

Clarisse's eyes widened, and Charlotte almost choked. Then Clarisse turned away without a word. She MUST have heard Joseph wrong all those times. What nonsense, to think he would say such a thing ... to her! She had heard the talk in the palace, even though all the maids knew she was not interested in gossip of any sort, but it seemed that over the years, Joseph had been a topic of conversation regularly. More particularly, Joseph's love life. It had been speculated that he had secretly loved a woman for years. No one knew just who it was, and Clarisse had no intention of ever stooping to that level of curiosity and asking Joseph outright whether or not the gossip was true. She knew that when he was on duty, his entire attention was on his job of making sure her safety was secure. What he did in his private time was just that. Private. Of course, she found herself idly wondering upon occasion about the woman he reportedly loved. She hoped the woman loved him back as he truly deserved to be loved.

Anna had drawn Charlotte away to show her her own room, and Clarisse heard a cry of delight from her personal assistant. Making her way through to where she could hear the other two women talking animatedly, Clarisse smiled when she saw Charlotte holding her own yukata up to herself. It was a turquoise blue with white flowers. "It's almost too beautiful to just wear in the bedroom and to bed!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I thought I had read that some of these could be worn to outdoor festivals and things ... especially if they were more fancy than the regular white or navy cotton with a very plain geometric pattern. So couldn't I wear this to the cherry-blossom viewing party?"

Anna shrugged. "If you would wear pyjamas in public, I suppose you could wear this to hanami, but I would not."

Charlotte smoothed her hand over the robe almost regretfully. "Ah, well. It's still gorgeous, Anna. Thank you ...doumo arigato!"

o O o O o O o

Following the informal reception that evening, Clarisse, Charlotte and Anna all changed into their yukata, the two women from Genovia being very anxious to try their new outfits on. Anna told them the robes must always worn by wrapping the right side of the kimono over the body, then overlapping it with the left side. She explained that only corpses were dressed with the right side on top. She helped them fasten the wide sashes, tucking the ends in after wrapping them around the waist a couple of times. Both Clarisse and Charlotte found them marvellously comfortable, worn over light gauze undergarments which had also been provided.

Meanwhile, Joseph acquainted himself with the guards, the security system in the new consulate and indeed in the entire area. Charlotte and Anna noticed that Clarisse was watching him out the windows of her suite as he paced the river wall of the garden. Finally Anna leaned forward and said to the queen, "Your Majesty, if you wish to go out, I am sure that it would be safe enough to go outside even in the night. Although, maybe alone would not be best. But I believe Joseph is outside. You would be guarded. And the garden here is beautiful at night. Some of the flowers look their best by moonlight."

Charlotte asked, "Wouldn't it be chilly out there?"

"Normally, yes, but we're in the middle of a warm spell, so I think tonight and tomorrow night you would be safe."

"I think I will, then," Clarisse said yearningly. She loved flowers and gardens, and wanted to explore this one further. "Are the two of you coming?"

About to agree, Charlotte caught a look from Anna and rather reluctantly shook her head. Anna smiled fleetingly, then said, "You will be fine, your Majesty. You see, you can get down to the garden from this balcony. And we can keep watch from here if you wish. But see, Joseph is there."

"Yes, I see ..." Clarisse hesitated for a moment, her sharp eyes going from Anna's smiling face to Charlotte's bent head, then she stepped out onto the terrace, pulling the yukata around her more tightly. She wondered why it seemed as if the two women were pushing her into Joseph's company. Joseph. Even as she made her way down to the garden, Clarisse pondered the enigma that was the Head of Security for the royal family of Genovia.

Joseph had cracked her innate reserve with his invitation to dance following Mia's first dance lesson, and she had never been able to fully repair the veneer which kept her passionate nature private and away from public viewing. Then, when she had been overcome with relief and joy at Mia's acceptance of her role as Princess of Genovia, Joseph had caused further erosion of her self-control by taking her hand as they left the ball, kissing it meaningfully ... then circumspectly leaving her at her door limp with the desire to feel his lips moving on hers. It had taken her all night to pull herself together enough to even consider facing him again. Over the months, she had wanted to rage at him for that particular action, but she daren't. He had never really SAID nor DONE anything untoward. He had merely escorted her to her room and departed. But he had, by his heated glances and warm touches, created havoc in her inner being which fortunately she had so far managed to contain under a calm, eminently-suitable royal demeanor. She had practised rigid self-control for years, so why was she suddenly finding it so difficult to wear the familiar mask that concealed her emotions?

"Your Majesty?" his voice sounded surprised.

Clarisse nodded coolly. "Joseph," she said. "Anna said I should come out to view the gardens at night. They are beautiful, are they not?"

"Beautiful ... and secure. Private, as well ..." his eyes were dark, unreadable pools in the dim light from the stone lanterns. "Come, I will show you some of what I have discovered."

The two moved around the garden, Joseph's hand lightly on the small of her back. Clarisse, still feeling rather uncomfortable being near to him alone after what Anna seemed to think he had been saying to her, tried to keep her distance. She replied to his comments in monosyllables, and headed for where the light was the brightest, trying to keep in full view of the windows. She knew others would be watching them, and there were always one or two watchers who tended to search for any indiscretions. Clarisse was determined that nothing could sully this evening in retrospect. She wanted to keep this memory beautiful, forever.

Then Joseph said, staring up at the moon through the cherry blossoms, "It's on nights like these that the woman I love seems very, very close to me, and the possibility is strong that one day my dream will come true and we will be together."

Clarisse looked at him in surprise. Joseph WAS in love? The palace gossip was RIGHT? Overcome with curiosity, she was about to ask questions even though she knew protocol forbade it, but at that moment, the earth trembled under their feet. Having been told that Japan was a land of earthquakes and that tremors were felt almost every day, Clarisse didn't panic, but instinctively reached for Joseph in an effort to keep her balance. In moments, the tremors died away, she released her hold quickly and stepped back. "I must go in."

"Your Majesty ..." he began, but she continued walking rapidly away from him, not looking back.

It was one of the hardest things Clarisse had ever done in her life, but it had to be done. She could not bear to think of Joseph being interested in anyone else that way. No, in ANYONE that way, she corrected herself hastily. She should not have used the word 'else' because she simply must NOT think of him like that. Even as she hurried in, however, she was aware of the uselessness of her commands to herself. Short of banishing him from her presence completely, she was finding that banishing Joseph from her thoughts was impossible.

The next morning was a rush, with Aiko and Yuki almost falling over themselves to make sure Clarisse was beautifully appointed in an elegant mauve suit with her crown in place for the consulate dedication. The suit was one Clarisse had decided upon since it had matching trousers which she planned to wear for the cherry blossom viewing picnic shortly after the dedication ceremony. When Charlotte hurried in with her clipboard to say that everyone was present in the audience room downstairs, Clarisse smiled at her.

"You look lovely, Charlotte," she said, eying the sage green pant suit the younger woman was wearing.

Charlotte flushed with pleasure. "Thanks. It's new. Your mauve and purple looks really elegant, too ... and PLEASE, your Majesty, will you come now?"

Clarisse laughed. "Very well. Doumo arigato, Yuki, Aiko."

The dedication ceremony for the new consulate was short, then the officials all changed into casual clothing and headed over to the Old Imperial Palace grounds for the picnic. Anna directed Aiko and Yuki to spread the blankets under the blossom-loaded branches and invited Clarisse, Charlotte and Joseph to sit down. Her father, the Genovian Ambassador and his wife and the Poires followed suit. It was a lovely, warm spring day, with the sun sifting through the branches of the trees and dappling the grass with light.

Then the Hanami bentos were opened; beautiful partitioned and lidded decorative laquered boxes filled with a feast for the eyes as well as the palate. All the ingredients were artistically arranged and nestled together like flowers in a perfectly-squared garden. Anna, sitting beside Clarisse, explained the significance of the lunch boxes. Charlotte and Joseph edged closer to hear, as did the others. Mr. Enomoto merely sat back and smiled as his daughter began to speak.

"Historically, bento originated as portable food for long journeys, usually rice and savoury tidbits wrapped in a bamboo leaf or carried in woven baskets. The main idea was a meal that could be eaten cold and would not perish on the road, thus the contents were well-seasoned and thoroughly cooked. In assembling the contents, you must follow several rules. First is the rule of 4-3-2-1, which means that the bento box must be composed of four parts rice, three parts protein, two parts vegetable and one part fruit. The various elements must be arranged artfully in varying colors and shapes and carefully divided by partitions and foil. It must be neatly wrapped in cloth with accompanying pair of chopsticks."

"Whoever assembled THIS one did a marvellous job!" Clarisse commented.

"Fit for a queen," Joseph murmured to Charlotte, who giggled.

"The contents often vary," Anna continued. "Sometimes it is a classical shake bento with a bit of broiled salmon, a piece of tamagoyaki egg, and some pickled vegetables, sometimes a Western-style yoshoku bento with tonkatsu breaded pork cutlets and shredded cabbage or a Chinese-style chuka bento, which might feature shumai dumplings, sometimes sushi with fish, vegetables and eggs layered on top with Hanamidango, which are pink, white and green sweet rice dumplings on skewers. Whatever the style, there is usually a square of white rice with a red umeboshi, salt-preserved plum in the centre, patriotically resembling the Japanese flag. As you can see, we have all of this to enjoy today, especially if we share all the bentos."

Clarisse smiled when she overheard Charlotte saying to Joseph in an undertone, "I never was very fond of fish sushit ... er, sushi!"

Anna obviously overheard the same comment, and her laugh rang out. Charlotte's face went scarlet when she realized she had been heard and she refused to repeat her comment when the others clamoured to hear it. Clarisse noticed pear pieces in some of the boxes and strawberries in others, and wondered why Anna grinned when she and Joseph both helped themselves to the pears.

"Have you ever had strawberries, peanut butter and chocolate all together, your Majesty?" asked the Ambassador as he helped himself to a strawberry.

Shaking her head, Clarisse said, "No, but it sounds marvellous. I've loved peanut butter since Mia introduced me to it last summer, and mixed with strawberries and chocolate, I should think it would be a real treat! I'll have to try it when I get back to Genovia."

As they all shared the contents of the bentos and drank the sake which had been provided, the group talked and laughed and openly admired the scenery in the gardens of the Old Imperial Palace. Similar to the garden in the Genovian consulate, there were a number of stone statues and pathways scattered among the trees, grass and flowers. Mr. Enomoto gave them a tour of the grounds following their leisurely meal, then excused himself, citing other engagements. He reminded them all that shortly, when the sun was almost down, they would be able to watch fireworks over the city in celebration of one of the princess' birthday. Gradually the group became smaller as first the Poires left, then the Ambassador and his wife. Soon only Clarisse, Anna, Charlotte and Joseph remained, as Anna had declared that there was nothing more pressing that day, and they should enjoy the outdoors while it was still unusually warm. No one was hungry, and even if they were, there was enough left over to munch on.

Anna produced a battery-operated CD player and put on some music. Then, with a look at Charlotte, she stood up and said, "I'm just going to look at the flowers over in that corner for a moment, before it's too dark to see them."

Charlotte promptly stood up, too. "I'll come with you."

"Just stay there, your Majesty," Anna said quickly when it looked as though Clarisse was going to move as well. "We'll be back in a moment."

The two hurried off. Clarisse looked after them, a faint frown on her face. Something was up. But what? Then she became aware of Joseph looking at her. "Yes, Joseph?" she asked crisply.

Joseph looked at the CD player, then back at Clarisse. Then she recognized the music and her eyes meet his. He stood up and held out his hand. "Your Majesty? Shall we ... wango?"

Hesitating only an instant, Clarisse came gracefully to her feet, and they began to dance beneath the cherry blossoms. When the song faded away, they remained immobile, still in each other's arms, gazing steadily into each other's eyes. Then the next song came on, and still without a word, they began to dance again. Clarisse, noticing that he appeared to be steering them around the trees and out of view of Anna and Charlotte, finally said, "Joseph ... we should stay in sight. What would Charlotte and Anna think if we vanished? You KNOW the Queen of Genovia should be circumspect ..."

Joseph danced her into a secluded corner of the garden where the drooping branches laden with sweet-smelling cherry blossoms concealed them. "You are so afraid of what people will think if they see us in an intimate setting, and you're very protective of your image. But now we are completely alone, in a corner where no one can see what we're doing. Now this is no longer a matter between the Queen of Genovia and her Head of Security, but rather between you and me alone."

"Joseph ..." Clarisse began, edging away from him, trying to put a stone urn between them. She was acutely aware of the fact that Joseph loved another woman. Why was he, well, flirting with her? What had gotten in to him? He must have had too much sake! "Yes, I am protective of my image ... but I do not believe that I am afraid! You must understand, I am never completely alone ..."

At that moment, numerous loud bangs were heard just as another tremor hit. "Duck, Clarisse!" Joseph cried as he lunged for her with a muttered curse, banged his knee into the stone which made him yell with the pain, then he fell onto the stone walkway, striking his head. Clarisse lost her balance, and grabbed at the urn. As the earthquake subsided, Clarisse was aware of more bangs and whistles, and realized that they had been startled by the sounds of the fireworks. Then she realized that Joseph had not gotten up from the ground. Instead, he lay limp, a trickle of blood from his temple dripping onto the walkway.

O o O o O o TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse told herself that it was late. There was absolutely no reason for her to make her way to Joseph's room to check on him. Charlotte had informed her that Joseph was recovering and that he had been sedated. Clarisse really did not need to see Joseph for herself ... but she was standing in front of his door. She looked around quickly and, being unobserved, she turned the knob and slipped through the door, closing it softly behind herself. She knew Joseph would be furious if he realized that no one had been keeping a close eye on her this evening, but she was revelling in her freedom much as she had the day she had spent with Mia last year in San Francisco.

Now, turning slowly to Joseph's bed, she saw that he was lying on top of the covers, the sheet across his thighs, and his eyes closed. He must have been given yukata as well, but his was a silky polyester and mostly black except for a gold dragon curling up the left side. The bedside lamp was still on. Given the tension in his face, she knew he was either still in pain or was just not resting even though he was technically asleep. She eyed the empty beer bottle on his bedside table, and the painkillers in the container next to it. Then she looked again at Joseph.

His breathing was slow. Very slow. Surely he hadn't mixed alcohol and prescription drugs, had he?

"Joseph?" she said softly, touching his arm. It was warm. Very warm. "Joseph?" she repeated, and gently touched his bandaged temple, then his cheek as she bent over him.

Joseph continued breathing deeply, but his head moved imperceptibly, trying to get closer to her touch. His eyes remained closed, but he whispered, "Is it you? Is it truly you ...?"

Clarisse pulled back quickly, and Joseph made a sound of protest in his throat. "Please," he begged raggedly, "Please, just once more. Touch me ..."

Clarisse hesitated only a moment, then once more laid her palm against his face. He nuzzled her soft hand, rubbing his skin against hers, then kissed her thumb. Clarisse drew in a quick breath, but didn't pull away. Then she couldn't, as his hand came up and took hers, drawing it down the side of his throat until it was under the neckline of the yukata. He moved her palm back and forth, stroking himself with her hand.

"Joseph?" she barely breathed again.

"My dream woman ... my darling ... Oh God, you're real ...I want to feel your touch all over me. And I want to touch you. With my hands, my mouth ... my whole body ..." His voice was husky, his words slurred. Clarisse still couldn't tell if he was awake or half-asleep, but his words awakened needs in her own body that startled her. "I've loved you for years, but I never thought you would come to me, my love ... touch me ..."

He began to move her hand down his chest, and Clarisse bit her lip, wondering who he thought she was, longing to know the name of his dream woman. "Who do you think I am?" she whispered. He made no reply, did not act as if he had even heard her. Then she firmed her jaw and pushed aside the edges of his robe, inhaling swiftly as his magnificent chest was revealed. Her hand smoothed over his rather warm skin, guided by his, caressing him with her fingertips first before spreading her full hand over him, the heat from his body warming her entire body.

Joseph's hand rested lightly on hers as she explored his chest. She wanted to touch him, to slide her hand further down his stomach, but she didn't have quite enough nerve. Then Joseph uttered three words in a voice that cracked from the burden of his long-kept secret. "I love you ..."

With his confession of love, at last peace surrounded him and he slept. Clarisse, after one frozen moment, managed to pull back, fighting her urge to caress him to wakefulness again, and headed back to her room on legs that did not feel reliable in the least. Hesitating just before the final corner, knowing guards would be at her door but thankful that no one had stopped her on her wobbly journey thus far, she gathered all her resources together and managed to walk gracefully past the guards with a nod and a murmured good-night. Shutting the door behind herself, she sagged back against the intricately-carved wood. She still wasn't sure what shocked her the most ... what had just happened, or what Joseph had said.

Trembling violently now, Clarisse put her face in her hands. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to find some equilibrium. Instead, all she saw was Joseph's muscular chest and ribbed stomach. She had run her hand over his chest ... and then he had spoken those three words.

Who did he love? she wondered with a strange ache in her chest. Who had captured his attention? Whoever it was had to be extraordinary, because someone like Joseph, someone with such high standards, could only love a woman who was truly amazing. And it was obvious that he REALLY loved that woman, with feelings as strong and powerful as his body. His heartfelt yearning had cracked his voice.

Clarisse rather unwillingly thought of Rupert. She had respected her husband and had valued him as a friend, but she couldn't say that she had ever loved him. At any rate, she had not loved Rupert in the way it was obvious that Joseph loved the mystery woman. She was convinced Rupert had never loved her that way, either. If only SHE could have been loved in a similar fashion!

Then Aiko and Yuki were there to help her get ready for bed. Silently, Clarisse accepted their ministrations, focussed on the past instead of the present. She had married Rupert obediently, because it had been arranged by their parents. She had been assured that he would always protect her, always support her ... and had inwardly been sure he would do so even when he strayed. She had suspected that he might stray, right from the beginning, so when it had happened, it hadn't been a big surprise. He had been very discreet about the affairs, of course, and it had taken her a while to learn the truth. Even when she had known for sure, she naturally had said nothing. Could his turning to other women have been not for propriety, as she had always told herself, but rather because she hadn't cared as much as she should have? She missed Rupert. She mourned him. But she had never loved him down to her soul.

She unwillingly thought of Joseph again. What would it be like to have a man who cared that much, who wanted you and only you, who only wanted you in his arms? That must really be something, she conceded with a sigh as she finally slipped into bed, her eyes burning.

O o O o O o

When Aiko and Yuki came in to wake her in the morning, Clarisse forced herself to get up and smile and lie politely by saying that she had slept well enough. She dressed carefully, wondering how to ask what she needed to know.

"Joseph is much better this morning, your Majesty," Aiko said before Clarisse could frame a cautious question.

"It is a miracle," Yuki added. "He said an angel came to him in the night and healed him."

Clarisse's eyes widened, but neither girl noticed. Instead, Aiko rounded on the other girl and scolded her. "He was teasing you! You are so silly, Yuki!"

Going out into the living room of her suite, Clarisse was happy to see Charlotte and Anna whispering excitedly. They both jumped to their feet when they realized she was present. "Your Majesty!"

Smiling, Clarisse said, "I understand Joseph is feeling better?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Anna said quickly. "He wishes to get up, but we think we have convinced him that he must remain in bed one more day."

"Of course, in agreement, we promised not to leave the consulate. He would not believe that you could be safe without his presence, your Majesty," Charlotte added.

Clarisse was silent for a moment at the sheer audacity of Joseph's command, for she knew very well that that was what it was, for all Charlotte had expressed it differently.

Anna rushed in to fill the silence. "I have arranged for my mother's sister to come today to lead you and the Consul General and his wife in the way of the tea, or as it is often called, a tea ceremony. Kyoto is the birthplace of the tea ceremony, and after the events of the past few days, I believe you and Mr. and Mrs. Poire are in need of some tranquillity."

"That would be wonderful," Clarisse said, sincerely.

"It will not be as special as it should be, because Chaji requires days to properly prepare, but she will be here in a few moments to begin to prepare the tea house."

"Tea house?"

"Yes. It is a separate building, there in the far corner of the garden." Anna explained the ceremony as best she could, saying that even guests were expected to follow certain protocol and that they must be prepared. Then she added that she would be assisting her aunt. "If you agree, your Majesty, it would also be permissible for Charlotte to be one of the guests, as four is considered the best number."

"Oh, but I ..." Charlotte began, even as Clarisse nodded her assent.

Then Clarisse, unable to resist teasing her personal assistant, said quietly, "I understand that you are not fond of the raw fish sushit, as you call it, but perhaps you would make an exception and try it, in this case."

Anna smiled at her friend's red face and stammered words. She said, "My mother's sister will understand if you do not wish to eat the fish, my friend. As a trained host for this ceremony, her goal is to create the perfect atmosphere for her guests. In Japanese, that perfect atmosphere is summed up by the phrase wa-kei-sei-jaku, which means 'Harmony, Reverence, Purity, and Tranquillity.' The guests, in turn, will do their best to support the tea philosophy of Ichigo Ichi-e, which means 'We only have one chance to enjoy this present moment. Let's do our best.' You will do that, I am sure. Now, I will help you with the customs as much as I can, your Majesty, and the other guests will follow your lead. But I must hurry if I am to be appropriately dressed in formal kimono."

"What should we wear?" Charlotte asked.

"Something comfortable, but formal. You will be sitting seiza, that is, kneeling. We will provide zabuton, or cushions for you if you wish, as well as special stools which can be placed between the feet and on which one rests the buttocks when sitting seiza-style. They allow one to maintain the appearance of sitting seiza while discreetly taking pressure off the heels and feet." Anna added.

Clarisse and Charlotte looked at one another. Inwardly Clarisse winced. Kneeling for what sounded like a four hour ceremony? She would never be able to walk this evening at the State Dinner!

In a few hours, Clarisse found herself revising her opinion. Many of her cares and worries seemed to fade away in the quiet serenity of the tea house. She watched with great interest as Anna's aunt expertly led them through the ceremony she called "The Way of the Tea", and found herself relaxing both physically and spiritually. Indeed, when at last they emerged and made their way back into the consulate, all were quietly reflecting on their experience. Clarisse had known before she enjoyed the taste of tea, but now she had a new understanding of the depth and range of emotions which had surfaced as she had sipped from the beautiful bowls and watched the centuries-old rituals.

Clarisse smiled as she stepped into the door the guards were holding open for her. "Doumo arigato, Ryu, Seiji."

The men looked surprised, then gratified that the Queen of Genovia remembered their names. Then Ryu said, "Your Majesty, Erika Takahashi is here and awaiting you in your suite."

Clarisse inclined her head in response. Erika was the seamstress from Tokyo who had come with them to Kyoto. Charlotte and Anna followed Clarisse up the stairs to her suite.

"Your evening gown is ready." Erika was beaming proudly as she waved her hand to where the dress was hanging.

The gown was even more gorgeous than Clarisse had imagined it would be. Charlotte and Anna both exclaimed over it, and Clarisse couldn't refrain from touching the crimson silk with the black vine trailing from one shoulder down the side of the deep v-neck, over the fitted bodice and on to the bottom of the full skirt. Although the dress was sleeveless, filmy crimson material fell from the shoulders and back of the dress almost to the floor, making it seem as if a cape or shawl was attached. It was an exquisite gown.

After bathing, Aiko and Yuki helped Clarisse dress. Her diamond necklace was fastened around her throat, diamond earrings clipped onto her ears, and her diamond tiara adjusted in her hair. Clarisse looked at herself in the full-length mirror, and marvelled that she could wear so bold a colour and not appear washed out. Instead, she looked every inch the queen that she was. Then Anna was at the door.

"Your Majesty? I'm sorry to bother you, but Charlotte said I should inform you that Joseph is being very awkward and is refusing to stay in bed any longer. He says that he hasn't seen you today, and wants to be assured that you are all right."

"Very well," Ignoring the small voice inside telling her she was being foolish, Clarisse followed Anna to Joseph's room, smiling briefly at Charlotte who was hovering outside the door.

Stepping into the room, Clarisse found that all the relaxing that she had managed during the tea ceremony was gone the instant her eyes met Joseph's, and the restless hunger she glimpsed there. His bedclothes were all dishevelled, as though he had been tossing and turning, or perhaps even fighting to be allowed to rise. Indeed, he tried to climb out of bed when she walked in, and only her hand on his shoulder restrained him. In an instant, Clarisse feared she was going to lose him. He was not the kind of man who wished to be cooped up in bed, he was not the kind of man to be tied to one job, one that shackled him and effectively took away his personal life. She was sure Joseph was soon going to tell her that he could no longer cater to her every whim, and that he wanted to make his own life far away from Genovia. Clarisse felt sick at the thought.

"Your Majesty ..." he said, huskily, his eyes travelling over her figure then returning to hers. "You are as beautiful as ever."

"And you, Joseph, appear to be as pig-headed and stubborn as ever," Clarisse said crisply, although inwardly she was melting at his compliment. "I understand you are refusing to stay in bed?"

"I feel fine. I must return to my duties ..."

"Your knee is bruised and twice its size, I'm told. You are already awaiting a knee replacement on that knee. Your head ..." She looked and found that the bandage had been removed and the wound small. The bruise there, however, was not small, and the swelling was still present. "Your head still must heal. It appears the fall addled your thought processes. You are to continue to rest. Is that quite clear?"

"Your Majesty," Joseph bowed his head in resignation, slumping back onto his pillows.

Clarisse swept out of the room and down the stairs. The encounter had put a sparkle in her eyes and given her added energy to get through the State dinner. The polite courtesies seemed to take forever; the meal, although delicious, seemed to drag; but the desultory talk following kept her from escaping into her own private world, much as she wished it. At last the evening was over. Yuki and Aiko helped her prepare for bed, then departed.

Closing her eyes, Clarisse tried to find her way back to the serenity of the tea ceremony earlier that day, and very gradually she began to relax. Sleep, however, continued to elude her. Finally she got up and stood looking at the view over the garden, the river, the grounds of the Old Imperial Palace. The moonlight shone on the cherry blossoms that festooned the city, making the night seem almost light. Then a slight movement had her looking down into the garden of the consulate once again. There! She saw it again. Tensing slightly, she let out her breath when from around the cherry tree, following the path towards the pond, limping painfully, was Joseph.

Rummaging quickly in the closet, Clarisse withdrew the long, hooded dark green velvet cape she had brought with her, and threw it over her gauze garments before sliding her feet into her slippers. Then, with a glance at the door where she knew two guards to be stationed, she slipped out the balcony doors in search of her Head of Security.

O o O o O o

Rounding the same cherry tree, Clarisse slowed when she saw Joseph sitting glumly on a stone bench, staring into the water which gleamed in the moonlight. She hadn't thought she had made a noise, but he looked up, startled.

"Your Majesty!"

When he made as if to rise, Clarisse put out her hand, shaking her head. "No, Joseph, please, don't get up." She sat beside him on the bench.

"You should not be out here by yourself," he said, gruffly.

Pushing the hood of her cape back slightly to be able to continue to admire the beauty of the garden, Clarisse smiled at him. "I'm not. I'm with you."

Joseph did not smile back. "I am useless in my present state, and considering how I got into this state in the first place, I am obviously useless, period. I do believe I am now too old for the post as your Head of Security."

"Too old?" Clarisse scoffed, but fear that he was stubbornly serious clutched her. "Hardly!"

"You looked beautiful tonight in the red dress. Stunning." he admitted, grudgingly, after another minute or two.

"Thank you. I felt good in it." Clarisse answered, smiling. "It is definitely one I will wear again sometime."

Joseph turned back to stare into the pool. Clarisse followed his example, and the two sat, side by side, in companionable silence. Then Clarisse gathered her courage. "Tell me, Joseph, what are you thinking about?"

"Life. Reason." He paused for a moment, then asked unexpectedly, "Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?"

"Certainly not!" Clarisse exclaimed, half-laughing, wondering how he had gone from the serious to the absurd so quickly.

"You're missing something if you don't skinny-dip at least once in your life." Joseph said, staring intently into the pool. "Look at that water. Imagine shedding all your cares and slipping into something warm which feels like cool silk on your heated skin, wrapping you completely and bestowing upon you a feeling of freedom like you wouldn't believe."

Clarisse's nerves tightened at the thought, her skin tingling. Her heart began to beat faster as she imagined the feeling. In order to break free of the illicit longings which suddenly seemed to be overtaking her, she said desperately, "Tell me about your dream woman."

"My dream woman?" Joseph turned to her in surprise.

"Yes." Clarisse's hand rested carefully on the clenched fist Joseph was pressing against the stone bench. "The woman you love."

Immediately he turned his hand over and began to absently stroke her palm. For a long moment she did not think he was going to say a word, then he began to speak. "Her hands are like yours. They are powerful in ability to wield justice and dispense bounty, yet soft and loving. Her instincts are good when it comes to people around her, but perhaps not quite so clear when it comes to her own needs and emotions. She has suffered much yet has prevailed against enemy and fate." His voice died away.

Clarisse swallowed. It was like twisting a knife in a wound to think about Joseph loving another. She no longer fought her own feelings. She loved Joseph. She loved him, but she would die rather than ever admit it to him now. "Is she beautiful?" The question slipped out before she could help it.

He turned to look at her, then his hand left hers and reached for her face. He traced lightly across her cheek before slipping his hand around to the back of her neck under cover of her hood. "She is exquisite. Her skin is petal-soft, her figure superb, her face unforgettable and her voice divine."

Hating the unknown woman fiercely but unable to draw away from Joseph, Clarisse remained immobile. Joseph's other hand came up to her cheek now, and his thumb stroked across her bottom lip sensuously. She began to tremble almost imperceptibly.

Joseph continued huskily, "Her lips are made for my kisses. Her eyes are as blue as the summer sun ..."

Those same eyes widened in a sudden burst of joy as realization flooded over Clarisse. Just to be sure, she whispered, "And her name? What is your dream lover's name, Joseph?" Her lips moved against his thumb.

"Clarisse," he said softly, and the hand behind her head drew her close so that his lips just touched hers. He kissed her lightly, then again, then again. "Her name is Clarisse," he whispered again, deepening the kiss.

Responding with all her heart, Clarisse clung to him. When she could breathe again, as his lips travelled down her throat, she murmured, "Joseph, I ... I need you."

Both were still for a moment. Neither could believe she had actually said the words out loud. Then Joseph said carefully, "You NEED me?"

"You make me whole. I need you to be fully myself." Clarisse admitted in a whisper.

His fingers tightened on her arms. "So ... I am to be used? For no other reason than that you NEED me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about ... that you LOVE me, as I love you?"

"Yes, I - oh, Joseph, you really, truly love me, too?" Clarisse was almost incredulous. "I really AM your dream woman?"

"I have loved you for years, my darling," Joseph murmured, drawing her closer.

Now Clarisse was resisting as she tried to get things straight in her mind. It was very difficult to think with his body so close to hers! "But you ... you said ... last night ..."

"Last night?"

"In your room ... I ... you were ... dreaming about someone. You said, 'I love you'. Who did you mean?"

Joseph's eyes widened. "That WASN'T a dream? You really and truly were there? Oh, my love ... it has always been you!"

"But you said ..." she broke off. No, he had never said a name. She had just ASSUMED he had been dreaming of someone else, the mystery woman the maids in the Genovian palace had always claimed had held his heart. "Joseph, you really, REALLY love me?"

For an answer, he drew her impossibly closer and their lips met hungrily once again. Then Joseph was murmuring, over and over, "Aishiteru, Clarisse. Aishiteru."

In those few moments in Joseph's arms, Clarisse discovered something more than a blinding passion. She discovered something about herself. When she set that wanton part of her free, she felt more beautiful and more womanly than she had ever felt before. The way her boldness so clearly inflamed Joseph gave her a sense of power far more than she had ever felt even as a reigning queen. "Aishiteru, Joseph," she said softly.

O o O o O o

Saying goodbye to the people she had met in Japan and had grown to like and admire so quickly almost had Clarisse in tears, but the knowledge of the secret she and Joseph shared meant that she could not be completely depressed. As Clarisse stepped onto the steps of Genovia One, she turned back to give Anna one last quick embrace. "Please come to Genovia again soon, Anna," she said. "Omaneki doumo arigato. Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time. I learned so much ..."

"And learned something about yourself, too, I hope," Anna replied, somewhat cryptically. Then she turned to Charlotte and hugged her, too. As Clarisse turned away, she heard Anna saying to Charlotte, "If you haven't checked the Internet for interest groups yet, you might want to check out Clarisse and Joseph! You just might learn a lot, even about yourself!"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to a lot of urging from readers to write the skinny-dipping sequel, here it is ... for tay, and everyone else!

_O o O o O o_

"_Have you ever gone skinny-dipping, your Majesty?" Joseph had asked._

"_Certainly not!" she had exclaimed, half-laughing, wondering how he had gone from the serious to the absurd so quickly._

"_You're missing something if you don't skinny-dip at least once in your life." Joseph had said. "Look at that water. Imagine shedding all your cares and slipping into something warm which feels like cool silk on your heated skin, wrapping you completely and bestowing upon you a feeling of freedom like you wouldn't believe."_

Clarisse smothered a sigh and leaned her head against the window of the car as she stared out over the ocean lying almost motionless in the moonlight. It had been a long, hot day, and they were still almost an hour from home. The water stretched out like glass before her, and looked so inviting ... and she hadn't been able to get Joseph's words about skinny-dipping out of her head since their time in Japan! Suddenly she straightened up. She would go for a walk on the beach! So what if it was the middle of the night? There was a full moon, the clear sky was alive with stars that seemed close enough to touch ... enough light to see where she was going. And Clarisse loved the serenity of the ocean lying dark beneath the stars. Its mystery filled her with a sense of awe that soothed her.

Leaning forward abruptly, she said to Joseph, "Stop the car, please, Joseph. I wish to walk on the beach. I need to unwind."

"Walk on the beach? At this hour?" he was astounded. "You are going to unwind on your own? Rather dangerous practice, I should say."

"As dangerous as unwinding with you?" Clarisse raised her eyebrows, teasing him daringly.

"Were THAT feasible, your Majesty, it would be every bit as dangerous, or more so." came the instant response.

Clarisse swallowed hard. She should have known better than to banter with Joseph! Taking a deep breath, she spoke hesitantly, keeping her eyes down, "Would you care to come with me then, Joseph?"

There was a silence, then Joseph said, "I am afraid that walking on this beach is not feasible, your Majesty. And in that Japanese gown, you are definitely not dressed for it!" Oddly disappointed, but not really surprised, Clarisse was about to speak when Joseph added, "However, I will take you to the beach on the lake in the palace grounds. Will that be acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you," Clarisse said gratefully. She leaned back and closed her eyes, only half listening as Joseph spoke to the other cars in the entourage and told them of the change of plans. She idly stroked the bright crimson silk of the gown, tracing one of the black leaves with a finger. Remembering the trip to Japan only a few months ago, and once more relived her secret time in the garden with Joseph. Although they had never spoken of it since, she was sure he remembered their kisses as well.

In about three-quarters of an hour, Joseph was drawing the car up to the beach. The other cars had continued on to the palace without question. Joseph opened the door and held out his hand for Clarisse to grasp as she got out of the car. Without a word, she began to walk along the sand, her flushed, heated face turned up to the starry sky. She could feel Joseph's somewhat disapproving presence behind her. He had been like this for most of the evening and it was vaguely irritating to her now.

She swung around to him, hoping to catch him off guard. "What is the matter, Joseph?"

"Matter, your Majesty? Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You've been glaring at me all evening!"

"You're mistaken," he said, coolly.

Nonplussed, Clarisse wasn't sure what to say next.

"I thought you wanted to walk." Joseph said.

Clarisse glanced down at her feet. Her new shoes were burning on her feet. She had danced too much, and had had too many partners who were not too graceful. Then a smile skated over her lips. What she needed was a cooling wade in the placid waters of the lake. There was something about the endless expanse of water that drew her, a nameless feeling of desire that seemed imposed from outside and totally separate from her own feelings. It was as if the lake itself was calling to her, beckoning her to come into its cool depths. And why not?

"I'm going to wade," she announced. "I'm hot, and my feet are VERY sore."

"I'm not surprised that your feet are sore, with all those clumsy fools pawing you and stomping on you all evening!" Joseph growled.

Raising an eyebrow at this admission of what had been bothering him, Clarisse waved her hand, "The water is so calm, like a mirror." She kicked off her shoes, then began to draw up her long skirt to reach the garter belt and remove her stockings. Joseph frowned and turned away.

Hiding her faint smile, Clarisse quickly pulled down the stockings and rolled them up carefully, putting them in her discarded shoes. Stepping into the cool water, she sighed audibly as her feet instantly felt better. Wrapping the sheer panels of the dress around her arms to keep them out of the water, and continuing to hold up her dress, she began to walk carefully along the water's edge on the firm sandy bottom. Joseph, still fully dressed, paced grimly along the sand just out of the water's reach.

It was a beautiful night. After walking in silence and growing comfort for a few moments, Clarisse stopped again. "Joseph?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I wish I had been dancing with YOU all night instead of those ... clumsy fools. We've been home from Japan for four months now ... and this is the first time we've been alone. Do you know what I'm thinking about while walking in the water?"

Joseph stopped, too, his face inscrutable in the dim light from the stars. "Probably not what I am thinking," he muttered.

"I'm remembering, as I have remembered every night for four months, our talk in the garden in Kyoto ... our KISSES in the garden ..." Her voice was low as she admitted her thoughts aloud for the first time in four months. "And tonight ... tonight I want to experience ... skinny-dipping."

Joseph choked. "Clarisse!"

"What harm could I possibly come to? I'm still on palace grounds ... I have my body guard ..." Clarisse spoke daringly. She stepped out of the water and dropped her skirt. Then she turned her back to Joseph. "Unzip my dress, please."

"You cannot do this! I forbid it!" Joseph protested, outraged. He began to enumerate the reasons she should not and indeed COULD not strip off her clothes and go swimming.

Clarisse waited. She knew she had shocked him. What surprised her was that she had not shocked herself even more. After enduring more of his tirade, which finally subsided in grumbling, she felt his fingers at the top of the dress zipper. He drew it down agonizingly slowly and Clarisse felt the tension in the air grow almost palpable. She drew the gown off her shoulders, carefully stepping out of the material clad only in her lacy underwear. She walked over to spread her dress on a bush.

Turning to look at Joseph, Clarisse found his gaze on her. Her breath caught. Even more than his build, or the aura of power that surrounded him, it was his eyes, his startlingly vibrant and expressive eyes, which seemed to reveal the inner core of this very private man, that gave him a magnetic appeal and a presence so compelling that he was irresistible to her. He was looking at her right at that moment, his eyes filled with warmth and desire. She could feel her body respond to the mere touch of his eyes. She loved looking at him, filling herself with him. She had thought he was attractive when she had first seen him ... but now, in the moonlight, he took her breath away.

He drew nearer. His hand came out hesitantly and took hers, his thumb running down her palm in a caressing motion.

"J-Joseph ..." Clarisse swayed as if she were about to faint, but she wouldn't look away. "I ... you..."

Joseph tightened his hold on her. Clarisse swallowed, still not resisting as he gently tugged her closer still. The dim light softened the vividness of his eyes, and his forehead, so often knotted in concentration or concern, was relaxed now. She had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and merge with him. Her intense attraction to him was nothing short of astounding. If he had any idea at all what his proximity was doing to her ...

Then he lowered his head and extracted a kiss from her astonished mouth. He had meant the kiss to be playful and teasing, but once there was contact, the nature of the fun changed. Like a bolt of lightning out of nowhere, desire shot through her body. Suddenly their kiss deepened, igniting her passion. Everything began to spin out of control.

Shocked and somehow humiliated by her own uninhibited response, Clarisse struggled to break free of his embrace. To her mortification, she had to clutch his arm for a moment while she swayed on unsteady legs to regain her equilibrium. During that millisecond before his eyes shuttered against the light, she thought she glimpsed fire in their depths.

"You can't skinny-dip unless you are entirely nude," he said at last.

"I ... I'll take these off in the water ..." and with an effort, Clarisse tugged free, ran eagerly to the beckoning waters, and dived in. The water refreshed her with its cool touch, and she rolled over onto her back and floated, looking up at the stars. Then, feeling energetic and carefree, she turned over and took several strong strokes just to enjoy exerting her muscles.

"It's glorious!" she called softly across the water to the straight figure on the sand. She knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't help herself. "You should come in. Join me. I thought you enjoyed skinny-dipping."

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Crouching below the water, she unclasped her bra and slid out of her panties. Scrunching them up in her hands, she called, "Joseph? Catch!" and she tossed the scraps of lace towards him.

Ignoring his roar of outrage and uncaring whether or not he actually HAD caught her clothes, she dove beneath the surface and then burst up again, winded and happy. She had never experienced anything like the freedom of the feel of the cool water flowing over her body like silk. It did indeed feel much different than swimming with a bathing suit! She ducked under the water and twisted wantonly, enjoying herself thoroughly, then came up for air again. She loved the soothing feel of water lapping over her bare skin, the liquid silver that rippled with her every movement. Her laughter peeled out, then died away abruptly as Joseph's wet head broke the surface near her.

Water droplets glistened on his skull, his wet skin gleamed in the moonlight. He drew closer to where she was crouching, and stood up beside her in the chest-high water, drops glittering and highlighting a muscular chest, a flat stomach ...

Clarisse wrenched her eyes away ... he was as naked as she was!

"Are you ready to get out, Madam?" he asked, as calmly as if they were fully clothed and standing in the palace foyer.

"No!"

"Come, now..."

"No, I say!" and she reinforced her refusal with a splash of water that took him full in the face.

He lunged, and Clarisse danced out of his reach. He followed. She slipped away like an eel. Cavorting like young children in the moonlight, they played a laughing game of retreat and pursuit. At last, Clarisse gasped, "I can't keep this up!" and she stopped moving.

Joseph, keeping his distance decorously now, flashed a grin at her. "Getting too old, Clarisse, my dear?" he teased.

"I think I'm just out of shape." Clarisse smiled back at him. Then her smile faded as their glances locked.

They both knew what was going to happen next, and they both knew it should not. And neither did anything to stop it.

"Joseph ... we should not do this," she whispered fervently, her breasts rising and falling rapidly. Yet even as she spoke, she was cupping his face with her hands, and pressing a kiss on his cheek. Wrong or not, she could no longer resist him.

He pulled her closer, and passionately took her mouth. She responded with equal fervour, losing herself in the wonderful sensations his lips engendered. It had been so long since she had felt passion! When he moved his mouth to her neck, to taste her ear and her temple and her cheek, Clarisse trembled, awash with awareness and weak with fiery need. His fingers threaded through her hair and she met his passion-darkened eyes, unafraid. She saw the tightness in his face, the urgency and the regret that churned in his eyes, but above all, the need. A need as intense as hers, and like hers, one that went far beyond the physical. There was an unspoken harmony to their movements, their touches, their needs. Physical arousal was intense and aching, but the emotional need was even more powerful.

"Clarisse!" her name broke from his lips. "We shouldn't ..."

She sighed, and nodded. "I know. Joseph?"

"Hmmm?"

"I remember what you said in Japan about this. About skinny-dipping, I mean. You said, '_Imagine shedding all your cares and slipping into something which feels like cool silk on your heated skin, wrapping you completely and bestowing upon you a feeling of freedom like you wouldn't believe.' _Do YOU remember?"

"I do, queen of my heart."

"You were right. It IS freeing. But I think to REALLY know that feeling of freedom, I also need your loving. However, ..." Feeling the night air cooling rapidly, common sense surfaced and Clarisse eased out of their forbidden embrace even as Joseph did.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he finally spoke.

Clarisse sighed. She should never have teased him, should never have kissed him or allowed him to kiss her. Now she would ache for things she should not have, for the love she could not allow to distract from the duty she owed Genovia. Something told her she would now go through the rest of her reign as queen wanting him even more desperately than she had before. What had she done? She had thought her emotions and her desires long past after the death of her husband. But Joseph had somehow managed to get under her guard and he had aroused her to the point that she was no longer sure of anything. She fought to remain logical, but feared it was a losing battle. "It's very gallant of you to try to shoulder all the blame, but ..." her fingers smoothed over his chest and shoulders, then she pushed regretfully away.

Joseph released her at her movements, and said, "We DO have a problem. We're attracted, and we both have lots of reasons why we shouldn't be giving in to it. Not the least of which is that you are Queen of Genovia. I am just your bodyguard."

His eyes met hers again for a long moment, and both silently acknowledged the chasm between them. In that spell of vulnerability, Clarisse felt their souls meet, and in spite of what her logic told her, she knew that nothing could ever part them finally and forever. They were meant to be together. It was just ... their time was not now. "You are not 'just' anything, Joseph," she said softly. "You are more than I ever dreamed possible. I am not just attracted to you. I love you. I LOVE you! But I must not reveal that love publicly ... not until Mia is crowned queen. Then, and only then, will I be free to follow my heart."

After a long moment, he nodded. "As you wish, my queen. My love. I will wait."

Clarisse touched his cheek tenderly, the touch a substitute for the kiss she felt duty-bound to deny him for another four years. "Aishiteru, Joseph. Aishiteru."


End file.
